Nur eine Nacht
by Dat Aentsche
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy verbirgt ein Geheimnis: Nur eine Nacht rettete damals ihr Leben und nur diese eine Nacht schenkte sie ihr Lily Evans!


**Nur eine Nacht**

Sie strich sich die blonde Strähne aus der Stirn. Ein Seufzen entglitt ihren blassrosa Lippen als sie sich kritisch mit blauen Augen im Badezimmerspiegel musterte. „Was soll' s?" Sie zuckte die Schultern, raffte ihre Haltung und machte sich dann auf den Weg hinunter in die Halle von Malfoy Manor.

„Cissa, da bist du ja endlich!" Lucius eilte ihr entgegen und bot ihr galant den Arm an. Sie hakte sich bei ihrem Ehemann ein und gemeinsam gingen sie auf ihren mittlerweile 17-jährigen Spross zu.

Draco Lucius Malfoy tigerte aufgeregt vor dem großen Kamin der Eingangshalle auf und ab, knabberte nervös an seinen Fingernägeln.

„Chrm, chrm…", das Räuspern seines Vaters ließ ihn jäh aufsehen und sofort die stolze Haltung der Malfoys einnehmen. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr – er wollte auch nicht mehr zurück…

„Mum! Dad! Wie ihr bereits wisst, werde ich den Stammbaum der Malfoys nicht weiterführen aufgrund gewisser Umstände ..."

„Das wissen wir, Liebling!" Narcissa Malfoy strich ihrem Sohn zärtlich über die Wange. Sie seufzte, da ihr kleiner Schatz inzwischen gut einen halben Kopf größer als ihr Mann war. „Stell ihn uns endlich vor!"

Sie sollte nicht lange warten, denn schon begann das Flohnetzwerk einen Besucher auf Malfoy Manor anzukündigen…

…grünliche Flammen züngelten ungestüm rechts und links aus dem Kamin heraus und wenig später erschienen Umrisse vor ihr und ihren Liebsten. Diese Umrisse verstärkten sich und gaben schlussendlich den Blick auf einen jungen Mann mit mitternachtsschwarzen, zerzausten Haaren frei. Der junge Mann war ein wenig kleiner als ihr Draco und auch etwas zierlicher.

Narcissa hielt die Luft an und musterte ihren Mann kritisch aus den Augenwinkeln, der nahezu kreidebleich auf den Jungen vor sich starrte…

Draco widerstand dem Drang, sich beim Anblick seiner Eltern laut lachend auf dem Boden zu wälzen. Stattdessen legte er besitzergreifend seine Arme um seinen Freund: „Mum, Dad, …das ist…" „Das ist Potter", setzte Lucius um Fassung ringend hinzu.

„Ähm… Hallo?", begrüßte ein gerade ziemlich eingeschüchterter Griffindor seine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern…

Es war bereits Abend geworden. Draco und Harry waren oben und Lucius Malfoy saß seit geschlagenen fünf Stunden auf der Terrasse und versuchte über den Schock des Nachmittags hinwegzukommen. Mit Hilfe von Glenn Odgens.

Narcissa Malfoy saß im Wohnzimmer vor dem brennenden Kamin. Ihre schlanke Figur wurde malerisch vom rötlichen Kaminfeuer beleuchtet, als sie den teuren Burgunder an ihre Lippen setzte und trank. Ihren Blick hatte sie ins Feuer vor sich gerichtet und doch schien es so, als ob ihre Augen weit in die Ferne sahen…

Die Erinnerungen an unsichere grüne Augen, lange rote Haare, porzelanfarbene samtige Haut und volle rote Lippen drängten sich nun in ihr Bewusstsein… Harry hatte ihre grünen Augen, legte dieselben von Unsicherheit zeugenden Gesten an den Tag…

…Lilly.

Nach so vielen Jahren, ließ Narcissa Malfoy ihren Tränen nun endlich freien Lauf.

FLASHBACK START 

Narcissa Black, 7. und Abschlussjahrgang von Hogwarts, Slytherin, saß mit hängenden Schultern auf der Brüstung des Astonomieturmes.

Hatte man ihr denn eine Wahl gelassen?

Hatte man sie gefragt, ob sie diesen arroganten Malfoy - Schnösel auch nur ansatzweise leiden konnte?

Nein!

Warum auch?

Sie war eine Black – sie hatte zu gehorchen!

Wütend schnaubte sie in die Nacht, hinauf zu den höhnisch funkelnden Sternen.

Eine reinblütige Black hat einen Reinblütigen zu heiraten! Da war es unmöglich sich in einen Griffindor oder gar in EINE muggelstämmige Griffindor zu verlieben…

Ein Seufzen entwich ihr bei dem Gedanken an Lilly Evans.

Schon als sie das Mädchen das erste Mal am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade gesehen hatte, konnte sie ihre Gedanken nicht mehr von ihr nehmen.

Verzweifelt ließ sie ihren Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie sinken.

Dieser James Potter war mit Lilly zusammen.

…Er war ein Freund von ihrem Cousin Sirius.

Sie beneidete Sirius darum, dass er mit Lilly befreundet war. Sie hingegen nannte Lilly immer nur beim Nachnamen, beschränkte sich auf die notwendigste Kommunikation. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Lilly Evans ihr noch näher kam…

Bei dem Gedanken an Sirius fiel ihr wieder das Versteckspiel damals mit ihm und ihrer großen Schwester Bellatrix ein:

Sie hatte mit Sirius zusammen im großen Schrank in seinem Zimmer gehockt und er hatte sie mit seinen großen, dunklen, fünfjährigen Augen im Dämmerlicht angesehen und gesagt: „Wir werden nicht immer weglaufen und uns verstecken können, Cissa…" „Werden wir immer Freunde bleiben, Sirius?", hatte sie daraufhin gefragt. Doch bevor Sirius zu einer Antwort hatte ansetzen können, hatte Bella laut „GEFUNDEN!" - schreiend die Schranktür aufgerissen.

Sie zog ihre Knie einmal mehr an und sah anklagend zu den Sternen hinauf: „Warum darf ich nicht frei sein?"

Das Flüstern ging im Knarren der alten Tür und anschließend sachten Schritten unter.

„Cheryl Parkinson, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich gleich wieder…" „Wie nett mich mit dem Mopsgesicht zu vergleichen!" Narcissa hielt in ihrer Schimpftirade inne und sah überrascht zum grinsenden Gesicht von Lilly Evans auf… doch das Grinsen erreichte die wundervollen smaragdgrünen Augen nicht…

Ungläubig und gleichzeitig fasziniert verfolgt Narcissa Black die Bewegungen von Lilly Evans, als sich diese neben ihr auf der Brüstung einen Sitz verschaffte.

Narcissa fand ihre Sprache wieder, nachdem sie den Blick auf den verbotenen Wald gerichtet hatte: „Was machst du hier, Evans? Solltest du nicht an Potters Lippen hängen oder zumindest mit meinem sicherlich schon angeheiterten Cousin Butterbier trinken?" Sie konnte den enttäuschten Tonfall nicht unterbinden, sah Lilly nun genau an. Doch der gleichgültige Gesichtsausdruck auf dem sonst sommersprossigen, nun mondscheinblassem, Gesicht stach ihr tief in den Magen.

„James ist schon längst abgefüllt, schnarcht zufrieden in seinem Bettchen. Sirius klebt an irgendeiner Ravenclaw und auch sonst ist da unten nicht mehr allzu viel los… Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich die nächsten neun Monate sowieso auf Alkohol verzichten muss…", Lilly hatte ihren sehnsüchtigen, lächelnden Blick gen Himmel gerichtet und ihre Arme schützend um ihre Hüften geschlungen.

Narcissas Augen hatten sich geweitet: „Du bist schwanger?"

„Nun schau nicht so entsetzt, es tuscheln doch schon eh alle rum." Narcissa widerstand dem Drang, das wütende Gesicht vor sich behutsam zu stricheln, um die wunderschöne junge Frau zu beruhigen.

Nein!

Sie musste ihre Maske aufrechterhalten!

Sie war eine Black, eine Slytherin!

„Narcissa? Was ist Liebe?"

Für einen Moment fuhr die junge Black zur Griffindor herum und sah sie geschockt an: „BITTE?" Sie wusste nicht, ob sie mehr von der Tatsache, dass Lilly sie das erste Mal beim Vornamen nannte oder von ihrer Frage nach dem, was Liebe sei, verwirrt sein sollte.

Mit tränengefüllten Augen sah Lilly zu ihr: „Was ist Liebe? Kann man sie riechen, kann man sie schmecken, kann man sie sehen, hören, festhalten?" Narcissa musste schlucken, immer stärker musste sie um ihre Fassung ringen… doch begann ihre sonst so kühle Fassade bereits zu bröckeln – sie zog Lilly an sich. Der Geruch von Flieder, Lilien, aber auch von Party stieg von Lillys glänzenden roten Haaren auf.

„Ich…Ich weiß es nicht …Lilly", sie das erst Mal bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen bereitete Narcissa Gänsehaut. „Vielleicht ist Liebe ja genau das …oder genau das Gegenteil? Woher soll ich wissen was Liebe ist? Ich bin eine Black! Ich werde Lucius Malfoy heiraten müssen, sobald ich mein Studium begonnen habe… Warum fragst du mich überhaupt, liebst du James denn nicht?" „Ich mag James sehr gern", sie sah grübelnd zu Narcissa auf, „…ja, vielleicht lieb ich ihn, vielleicht aber auch nicht. …Ich will doch nur einmal die Liebe spüren…"

Narcissa war verloren.

Die Blackfassade war eingerissen worden und fügte sich nun ihrem Schicksal – Lilly Evans!

Sanft hob Narcissa das feine Gesicht mit den von Tränen und Mascara verschmierten Augen an und strich vorsichtig mit ihrem Daumen über die roten Lippen. Dann versanken ihre blauen schimmernden Augen hinter den Lidern und ganz behutsam beugte sie sich zu Lilly hinab und küsste sie.

Ein Ruck ging durch den zierlichen Körper in ihren Armen und Lilly schlang ihre Arme um Narcissa, erwiderte den Kuss der Slytherin.

Diese wurde nun mutiger, bat vorsichtig mit ihrer Zunge um Einlass. Lilly gewährte ihn, öffnete zaghaft ihre Lippen und hieß Narcissas Zunge willkommen. Zärtlich fuhr sie Lillys Zahnreihen nach, neckte ihr kleine süße Zunge zum Tanzen.

Mit einem kleinen Wink ihres Zauberstabs erschien hinter Lilly eine weiche Decke. Sie zog Narcissa mit sich. Unterbrach den Kuss widerwillig, flehte Narcissa nun an: „Bleib heute Nacht bei mir! Bitte!" „Ich bleibe bei dir."

Die anfängliche Unsicherheit, mit der die jungen Frauen begonnen hatten sich zu küssen war dahingeflogen, hatte sich in Verlangen und Verzweiflung gewandelt. Bestimmt zog Narcissa den schlanken Körper an sich, küsste die vollen roten Lippen. Streichelte mit Fingerspitzen und Zunge über die porzelanfarbene Haut, leckte die hauchleichten Schweißperlen von ihrer Halsschlagader, was Lilly ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.

Musik voller Erotik.

Während sie mit federleichten Küssen Lillys Schlüsselbeine verwöhnte, knöpfte ihr diese das Kleid auf. Ließ ihre kleinen feingliedrigen Finger den BH öffnen.

„Ich will dich sehen, Cissa", bat Lilly und so unterbrach die Blacknachkomme ihre Liebkosungen und stand auf, zog sich schüchtern das Kleid vom Körper, BH und Slip folgten.

Durch den Sommernachtswind und ihre Erregung hatten sich ihre rosafarbenen Knospen steif aufgerichtet.

„Du bist so wunderschön…", hauchte Lilly und hatte sich auf die Knie gehockt und küsste nun Narcissas Bauchnabel.

„Lilly", klang ihre Stimme verzweifelt und Narcissa vergrub verlangend ihre Hände in der roten Mähne als Lillys Zunge den Weg vom Bauchnabel über ihre Hüftknochen zeichneten.

Narcissa ging ebenfalls in die Knie, zog die schöne Griffindor erneut an sich und wollte sie mit ihrem Zungenkuss verbrennen.

Unter dem Sternenhimmel fiel auch Lillys Kleid der Begierde der Hogwartsabsolventinnen zum Opfer.

Narcissa bedeutete durch sanften Druck, dass Lilly sich auf die Decke legte und begann mit einem neckischen Grinsen auch ihre Knospen zu reizen, zu necken, zu liebkosen und zu verwöhnen. Ihre Hand zog Kreise auf Lillys eflengleicher Figur. Eine Reise in Kreisen um den Bauchnabel, um ihre festen kleinen Brüste, über ihre Seiten und schlussendlich über ihre Hüftknochen zu den Knien und wieder hinauf.

Narcissa stockte in ihrer Bewegung und sah Lilly fest in die Augen: „Ich liebe dich, Lilly Evans…" „Sch…", sanft legte angesprochene junge Frau ihren Zeigefinger auf die leicht geschwollenen Lippen ihrer Gespielin, „…ich weiß."

Sie zog Narcissa über sich, schlang ihre Beine besitzergreifend um die weibliche Taille der Slytherin. „…und heute Nacht gehöre ich dir…", Narcissa nickte auf Lillys Worte hin.

Sie wusste, dass sie nicht zusammenbleiben konnten. Die Grenzen waren zu klar errichtet und die Erwartungen ihrer Mitmenschen hielten die Ketten ihrer Seelen in Händen.

Auch wenn sich bereits am Horizont die Gewitterwolken zusammenbrauten, um von unheilvoller Zukunft zu künden - diese eine Nacht würde ihnen gehören.

Sie würden einander gehören und somit versanken die beiden Frauen unter dem Sternenzelt in ihrer vernichtenden Leidenschaft…

Im Morgengrauen hatten sie sich unbemerkt in ihre Häuser zurück geschlichen und am darauf folgenden Tag verabschiedeten sie sich heimlich. Lilly und Narcissa hatten Briefumschläge getauscht. Danach hatten sie sich endgültig von einander abgewandt und das von Lilly am Bahnhof geflüsterte „Ich liebe Dich" verhallte im Donnern des Hogwartsexpress…

FLASHBACK ENDE 

Narcissa schreckte hoch, fasste sich schnell an den Hals - die Kette mit dem Lilienanhänger war noch da. Erleichtert sah sie auf die Asche im Kamin und wendete dann den Blick zur Glastür und betrachtete lächelnd die schlafende Gestallt ihres Mannes.

Es war Tag geworden.

Endlich.


End file.
